Curtain airbags for motor vehicles have the function to protect the passenger against hitting the lateral car body in particular during a side impact or a rear impact. Furthermore, curtain airbags have the function to prevent the passenger from being partly or entirely thrown out of the vehicle through a window. For this purpose, the curtain airbag is packed up to a roll or to a package and is fastened above the car body to be covered in the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. During a side impact or a rear impact, the curtain airbag unfolds in the downward direction between the passenger and the car body and thereby prevents the passenger from directly hitting the car body during the accident.
From WO 2007/018650 A2, for example, a curtain airbag of this kind extending from the A-pillar to the D-pillar of the motor vehicle is known, which curtain airbag in the inflated state covers nearly the whole side body of the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. The curtain airbag is fastened to the car body above the windows by means of lugs having a two-layer configuration and comprising a fastening opening for mounting a fastening means. The area of the fastening openings is enforced by dimensionally stable clips, which are laterally inserted in the two-layer lug and which comprise identical fastening openings, which, in the fastened state of the clips, are positioned congruently over the fastening openings in the lugs. Being fastened like this, the fastening force of the curtain airbag is introduced into the lug punctually via the fastening means in the fastening opening so that the lugs have to be designed accordingly in a load-bearing manner and to be accessible for the assembly in the motor vehicle.